<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soaring Tower of Pain by YokubouNoRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442789">A Soaring Tower of Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain'>YokubouNoRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fairy Tale Elements, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki es un brujo que cierto día salva a un joven hombre lobo que se encontraba herido en medio del bosque. Cuando el lobo se disponga a preparar una bebida para retribuir sus acciones, el brujo se dará cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo abandonado...</p><p>Día 31 del <i><b>Fictober 2020</b></i>.<br/><b><span class="u">Consigna</span>:</b> Libre elección (si lo hubiera publicado a tiempo, el tema digamos que hubiera sido Halloween xD).</p><hr/><p>Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas: <a href="https://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=31110">Amor Yaoi</a>, <a href="https://yokubounorain-fanfics.blogspot.com">Blogger</a> y <a href="https://yokubouno-rain.livejournal.com">Livejournal</a>.</p><p>En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado, <span class="u">por favor</span> avísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/profile">mi perfil</a> ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soaring Tower of Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El título que le da nombre a esta historia es un verso de la canción de Ali Project, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58qkitkREew">“Hizamazuite ashi wo oname”</a>.</p><p><b>ADVERTENCIA:</b> Misaki tiene una condición sin nombre en la que el contacto con alguien hace que su piel se desintegre (aunque apenas el contacto se rompe, la restauración es inmediata).</p><p>Para tener una idea de cómo estaban vestidos <a href="https://www.zerochan.net/1900776">esta imagen</a> es la que usé como base xD</p><hr/><p>Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. </p><p>Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.</p><p>En cambio, la historia, sí.</p><p>*No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, <b><span class="u">PLAGIOS</span></b>.</p><p>*Que tengas una feliz lectura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misaki era un brujo que vivía en el bosque. A diferencia de la creencia popular que relaciona  a los brujos con cosas malignas, algunos adquieren la habilidad de crear pociones o lanzar hechizos para el bien. Misaki pertenecía a este último grupo. Así como en el bosque había brujas, otros seres fantásticos también vivían allí.</p><p>Una mañana en la que el brujo salió a recoger ingredientes, un sonido en un arbusto al costado del camino lo hizo sobresaltar. Tomó coraje y tragando saliva en seco se metió. Un sonido similar a un gruñido acompañado con un quejido de dolor lo hizo mirar hacia las raíces de un árbol donde un lobo parecía estar descansando. A una distancia prudencial, Misaki se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo y sacó una seta de la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de uno de sus hombros.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, muchacho? Mira, es delicioso —el animal olfateó a la lejanía el alimento y se acercó a él con cautela. Sacándole la seta de la mano, el brujo notó que era un joven hombre lobo y que, además de estar hambriento, tenía una herida en una de sus piernas. El animal estaba por decirle algo, pero el sonido emitido por su estómago lo hizo bajar la mirada. Se quejó por ello chasqueando su lengua. Misaki se sonrió y acarició sus cabellos, llamando su atención—. ¿Qué te parece si curamos esa herida? En casa tengo todo lo necesario para hacerlo, pero, mientras tanto —el brujo miró a ambos lados y se puso de pie cuando se topó con cierto arbusto de hojas grandes—, podemos vendarte con esto para evitar una infección —mientras el lobo era chantajeado con otra seta, Misaki cubrió la lastimadura con una pomada que tenía entre sus cosas y las hojas que había agarrado. Cuando terminó, miró a su paciente que lamía sus garras—. ¿Mejor? —sin responderle el lobo se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo olfateó—. Oye, no vas a comerme ahora, ¿verdad? —Misaki se quedó inmóvil aunque su pulso estuviera acelerado, pero, cuando se dio cuenta, el lobo había sacado otra seta de su bolso. Él le sonrió—. Tampoco puedes hacer mucho en ese estado, ¿cierto?</p><p>El aludido lo miró de refilón. Como si hubiera sido desafiado, el brujo reparó en el brillo de su mirada celeste.</p><p>—No hace falta que mi pierna esté en buenas condiciones para destrozarte.</p><p>—No quise decir eso. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!</p><p>El lobo arqueó una ceja ante la cobardía de Misaki que estaba echado en el suelo con la frente pegada al césped.</p><p>—¿En serio eres un brujo…? —se preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba perezosamente sobre su espalda.</p><p>—¿Qué haces?</p><p>—Dijiste que tenías una casa. Llévame.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿no vas a comerme?</p><p>El lobo desvió la mirada y habló en un tono muy bajo.</p><p>—Me salvaste la vida, no sería capaz de hacer eso…</p><p>Misaki esbozó una enorme sonrisa que el lobo no fue capaz de ver.</p><p>—Si te quitas de encima mío puedo llevarte cargando. No creo que estés en condiciones de caminar con esa herida —el lobo se levantó de mala gana para que el brujo hincara una rodilla en el suelo y él se subiera a sus espaldas—. A propósito, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?</p><p>—Fue un estúpido cazador. Pero no se la dejé fácil. A ver cómo se las arregla ahora para seguir cazando con un solo brazo.</p><p>—¿Le comiste el brazo? —exclamó Misaki que se detuvo al instante y empezó a temblar. El lobo le golpeó la cabeza con el puño, acompañado de un chasquido de su lengua.</p><p>—Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un carnívoro.</p><p>—Bueno… Pero eres un lobo, ¿no? Lo raro es que no lo seas…</p><p>—Lo fui, pero no era algo que disfrutara. Mi padre me echó de la manada por eso.</p><p>—¿Estuviste viviendo por tu cuenta todo este tiempo?</p><p>—¿Tienes más de esas cosas?</p><p>—¿Puedes sacarme el bolso?</p><p>El lobo hizo malabares para arrebatarle el bolso y seguir comiendo.</p><p>—Fui aceptado en otra, pero el líder terminó aceptando cada vez a gente más estúpida. Así que me fui. Tampoco me gustaba que estuviera dándome órdenes todo el tiempo.</p><p>—Eres un lobo solitario, entonces.</p><p>—Supongo que sí. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—¿Yo? Mi historia es completamente diferente.</p><p>Los pasos de Misaki se detuvieron frente a un enorme árbol cuyo interior parecía haber sido modificado. El lobo vio ahí la mano del brujo y el alcance de sus poderes. Entró a su hogar y bajó con cuidado hasta sentarse sobre una silla. Las hojas, que habían funcionado hasta el momento como calmantes, desaparecieron y Misaki le pidió a su paciente que se quitara el pantalón para poder tratar su herida. El lobo fue renuente a realizar su pedido, pero la herida debía ser limpiada antes que nada. Le dio la oportunidad de que lo hiciera por él mismo mientras preparaba una pomada en su caldero. El brujo regresó con un cuenco y se arrodilló frente a él. Comenzó a aplicar la pomada hasta que el lobo, que en ningún momento había hecho contacto visual con Misaki, empezó a escuchar quejidos de su parte. Cuando miró hacia abajo encontró al brujo soplando sus dedos que con la impresión de haber chamuscado por el fuego, volvían a la normalidad casi al instante.</p><p>—¿No crees que eso es peligroso?</p><p>—Debería haberme puesto algo antes, pero no podré untar bien la pomada de otra manera.</p><p>El lobo se lo quedó mirando y le quitó el recipiente de las manos, hundió una de sus enormes garras en él y usó el dorso para imitar sus acciones.</p><p>—¿Así está bien?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>El brujo se quedó sentado y esperó a que se terminara el contenido del cuenco para cubrir la herida con las mismas hojas con las que había calmado su dolor con anterioridad.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede con eso?</p><p>—¿Con qué?</p><p>—Tus manos.</p><p>—Esto sucede cuando tengo contacto con cualquier ser vivo. Aunque extrañamente no sucede con los animales.</p><p>—¿Por eso estás recluido en este lugar?</p><p>—Así es. Esta es la primera vez en años que mantengo una conversación que no sea unilateral —reconoció el brujo con un poco de vergüenza.</p><p>El lobo agarró sus manos con sus patas, pero eso no alteró en nada la piel de Misaki.</p><p>—Saruhiko…</p><p>—¿Mh?</p><p>—Mi nombre es Saruhiko.</p><p>Su oyente estrechó su pata con felicidad.</p><p>—Es un placer conocerte, Saruhiko.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Después de haberse curado por completo, el joven lobo permaneció al lado de Misaki a quien, sin darse cuenta, lo había convertido en parte de su manada de tan sólo dos integrantes. Mientras el brujo se encontraba fuera haciendo su ronda matutina, Saruhiko pensó en qué podía hacer para recompensar todo lo que había hecho por él de manera tan desinteresada. Husmeando entre los papeles que estaban distribuidos sobre la larga mesada con pócimas y demás cosas, encontró una receta. A juzgar por los ingredientes que necesitaba, tenía la apariencia de ser una bebida. Como Misaki tenía todo perfectamente rotulado y ordenado, al lobo no le fue difícil preparar la mezcla que, al beber un sorbo de ella, no pudo evitar terminarse la copa de un sorbo debido al sabor dulce que tenía.</p><p>Misaki regresó recargado de ingredientes y fue regañado por Saruhiko.</p><p>—Estabas durmiendo. No quería despertarte —reconoció el aludido mientras se abanicaba con su gorro.</p><p>—Aquí tienes —le dijo el lobo mientras le extendía una copa con la bebida que había preparado.</p><p>Ante el dulce sabor, Misaki lanzó un sonido de satisfacción y terminó su contenido rápidamente.</p><p>—Está delicioso, ¿qué es esto?</p><p>—Es la receta que estaba ahí arriba. Estuviste trabajando en eso desde hace unas semanas, ¿no? Creo que ya está disponible para salir a la venta —su expresión de satisfacción tras haber servido en algo a quien lo había rescatado no era ni remotamente parecida a la que tenía el brujo en esos momentos. Su rostro estaba pálido y aunque no demostrara estar respirando, Saruhiko podía decir que parecía estar conteniendo su respiración—. ¿Misaki?</p><p>—¿Qué hiciste?</p><p>El susurro del brujo pasó desapercibido. Con pasos rápidos se acercó a la mesada donde estaba la receta que había realizado y empezó a verter distintos ingredientes en su caldero mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre un enorme libro de hechizos que hojeó con rapidez.</p><p>—Misaki, respóndeme. ¿Hice algo malo?</p><p>El brujo no parecía estar oyéndolo. Por el contrario, estaba concentrado en encontrar un hechizo en particular. Saruhiko se percató de su respiración agitada y su pulso acelerado y reparó en que él no estaba sintiendo algo muy distinto a eso. Se relamió los labios mientras se le acercaba sigilosamente. </p><p>—La poción —Misaki sentía que lo que Saruhiko había preparado debilitaba rápidamente su cuerpo. Sólo sentir la respiración del joven lobo sobre su piel lo hacía estremecer—... Tengo que hacerla...</p><p>—¿No crees que hay una mejor manera de terminar esto?</p><p>Saruhiko le susurró al oído para luego lamer su mejilla y sentir su piel desgarrarse ante el contacto. La sensación hizo que Misaki gimiera y perdiera fuerzas cuando su hombría fue agarrada con fuerza por el lobo.</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>—Te niegas pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario, Misaki.</p><p>Que dijera su nombre de esa manera y se ensañara mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja lo hizo estremecer. Sus manos arrugaron las páginas de su libro de hechizos y su vista se nublaba. Había intentado no sucumbir al placer, pero esa poción lo estaba enloqueciendo. Tenía calor, su piel ardía fuera o no tocada por Saruhiko, y aunque doliera y lo lastimara, quería seguir siendo tocado por él. El roce de su piel generaba otras cosas que no había sentido antes. El lobo siguió frotándose contra su cuerpo mientras removía su ropa de la cintura para abajo. Misaki se estremeció al sentir su erección siendo masturbada. Su ropa se redujo a hilachas por las garras del lobo y su lengua raspó su piel sin dejar de acariciarlo.</p><p>—Saru…</p><p>Los gemidos y gritos de Misaki hacían latir la erección de Saruhiko dentro de sus pantalones. Dejó de besar su espalda baja y lo agarró de un brazo para lanzarlo a la cama donde cayó boca abajo. El lobo se arrodilló en el suelo y usó sus garras para separarle los muslos. Lo lamió reiteradas veces y usó sus colmillos sobre sus nalgas mientras seguía masturbándolo. El brujo sentía que se derretía cada vez que su cuerpo era tocado por Saruhiko. Aunque su piel era lastimada cada vez, la velocidad de su recuperación hacía que la sensación de dolor terminara siendo placentera. Mientras lo veía retorciéndose de placer se puso de pie y subió a la cama para arrodillarse detrás de su cuerpo y reemplazar su lengua por su hombría. Sosteniendo sus muslos, sus garras se enterraban en ellas. En el estado febril en el que se encontraba, Saruhiko no poseía control sobre su propio cuerpo. Acarició el torso de Misaki mientras jugaba con sus pezones. Los gemidos que se rehusaba a dejar escapar eran arrancados de su garganta cada vez que Saruhiko lamía su piel. Mientras él decía su nombre, Misaki le suplicaba que no detuviera sus embestidas. Pero Saruhiko le había dicho que no le gustaba seguir órdenes, así que giró su cuerpo y lo marcó con lengua y dientes. Las heridas desaparecían como por arte de magia y eso ocasionaba que quisiera marcarlo todavía más. Las patas del lobo descansaban a ambos lados del rostro del brujo mientras su delgado cuerpo seguía bailando sobre él. Enfocando toda su fuerza en la recuperación de sus heridas, Misaki llegó al orgasmo sin ser tocado. Saruhiko lo siguió un poco más tarde. Sentir la presión en torno a su hombría no ayudó a que pudiera contenerse mucho tiempo más de todas formas. Misaki le hizo una seña para que se acercara.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>El repentino movimiento hizo que su todavía erecta hombría saliera del interior del cuerpo del brujo. El dolor que le ocasionó lo hizo emitir un quejido.</p><p>—Ven aquí…</p><p>—Estoy aquí —le susurró el lobo mientras acariciaba su rostro.</p><p>—Aquí… Ven aquí…</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto?</p><p>Misaki asintió con lentitud mientras Saruhiko apoyaba sus piernas cerca de su rostro para que él lo hiciera alcanzar el orgasmo con su boca.</p><p>—El efecto de la poción ya se ha terminado, pero no creo que tú estás bajo su efecto todavía.</p><p>—No quiero hacerte daño…</p><p>—No lo harás.</p><p>Saruhiko quiso negar sus palabras pero teniendo a Misaki de la manera en que lo tenía… No había palabras para describir sus sentimientos. Mientras su lengua rodeaba su erección sus uñas rasguñaban su torso hasta que Saruhiko golpeó el fondo de su garganta y terminó embistiéndolo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con su cuerpo. Sintiendo que estaba por llegar al clímax, Saruhiko quiso romper el contacto pero Misaki se lo impidió. El lobo jamás había visto una expresión como la que vio en el rostro del brujo en ese momento y se le antojó besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aire. Sintiendo que ya no tenía nada más que entregarle, Saruhiko acarició sus cabellos para llamarle la atención.</p><p>—¿Vas a soltarlo o vas a seguir así mucho más?</p><p>Con una sonrisa perezosa, el brujo soltó su hombría y se quedó inmóvil. Saruhiko se acostó a su lado y enredó sus garras a sus cabellos. Los quejidos y resoplos que provinieron de él lo hicieron sonreír un poco.</p><p> —¿Entonces? ¿Qué era esa receta?</p><p>—Era un afrodisíaco por el que pude haber ganado mucho dinero.</p><p>—Todavía puedes ganar dinero con eso —la curiosa mirada del brujo lo obligó a seguir hablando—. Ahora sabes que funciona, ¿o no?</p><p>—Pero el tiempo en que hace efecto sigue variando dependiendo de la especie…</p><p>—Pero funciona —resolvió Saruhiko entrelazando sus garras a los dedos de Misaki, que acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano—. No hagas eso.</p><p>—Está bien. Si eres tú, está bien. Y no es como si lo hicieras a propósito.</p><p>—¿Por qué no usas esa cabecita para curarte de esto?</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Saruhiko agarró el mentón de Misaki con fuerza.</p><p>—Porque no voy a contenerme la próxima vez.</p><p>—¿Te estuviste conteniendo?</p><p>La manera exagerada en que Misaki hizo su pregunta hizo al lobo suspirar sonoramente.</p><p>—Por supuesto que me contuve. Tampoco soy de esos que cumplen los deseos de su pareja y sin embargo, lo hice contigo —Misaki sintió que su rostro se calentaba cada vez un poco más. Saruhiko lo vio enterrar el rostro en la almohada mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor—. ¿Qué? Fuiste tú el que me marcaste.</p><p>—¿Cuándo?</p><p>Con pereza, Saruhiko le enseñó la marca que había quedado sobre su clavícula izquierda.</p><p>—Ahora tendrás que responder por esto, compañero.</p><p>—Nunca debí recogerte del bosque…</p><p>Saruhiko le sonrió y acarició sus cabellos con ternura. Misaki lo miró, su cabeza apenas se asomaba de la almohada. La vista era demasiado hermosa como para ser verdad y aunque hubiera querido permanecer despierto, su cuerpo le pedía algo de descanso. El lobo, cuidando de no tener un contacto directo con su piel, usó la tela de las sábanas para crear una barrera y acurrucarse a su lado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! :D</p><hr/><p>Se supone que debí haber publicado esto el 7 de noviembre (bueno, sí, el 31 de octubre debió haber sido, pero pasaron cosas(?), pero no sé con qué fecha va a quedar, así que coincide con la fecha de cumpleaños de Saru :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>